Rockman
is a Japanese manga based on the game Mega Man & Bass. The manga was drawn by Kōji Izuki and serialized in Comic BomBom from April 1998 to January 1999 and later released in two tankōbon volumes in December 1998 and February 1999. The manga was also released in Taiwan. In January 2016 it was released as a single volume. Summary Like the game, the story has rivals Mega Man (Rockman) and Bass (Forte) joining forces to fight against King, a robot that wants to create a human-free nation. Prologue: Forte no Kyūjitsu begins with Bass taking a break in a ruined bowling building thinking what he should do today, and he senses a strange signal trying to control him and Treble. Angry, he goes after the source to show what happens to who try to give orders to him. Mega Man and Roll are in the opening of a robot museum, when suddenly the robots in exhibition (including some from Mega Man 6 and Mega Man V) began moving, being controlled by a hand-like robot. Mega Man and Bass fight against the robot and destroy him, stopping the other robots, but Bass claims he did it all alone. Bass thinks if he should fight against Mega Man, but as it's his day off, he ignores him and leaves. Stage 1: King Jinrui Shihai Sengen!! In , Dr. Wily's new fortress is almost complete and he is preparing his comeback, but King sends his army of robots to attack the base and they soon surround Wily and his remaining robots, a Metall and two Sniper Joes. Mega Man appears and rescues Dr. Wily, taking him and the Metall (the two Joes being destroyed by Mash) to Dr. Light's laboratory. Bass awakes and sees the fortress in ruins, and takes down two robots from King's army that were in the area. Stage 2: King Tsuyore!! Blues Maffutatsuni!? has Dr. Light and Dr. Wily joining forces to stop King and his army, which are causing havoc. The robot museum is attacked again, and Mega Man goes inside to stop King's army, but when he arrives, all robots had already been taken. He finds Proto Man (Blues) battling against King, wiht King cutting Proto Man in half. Shortly after, Bass appears and King summons the Green Devil to take care of them while he escapes, Bass goes after King while Mega Man defeats the Green Devil and takes Proto Man to Dr. Light to be repaired. Stage 3: Chiyoujiyou Genshiyou!? Natsu ni Yuki ga!! In , the weather of the city changes and several snowmen fall from the sky, but they soon begin to cause mischief and combine into a large snowman robot. After defeating the robot, Mega Man discovers that the one responsible for the weather change is Cold Man, and fights against him. After Mega Man defeats Cold Man, Dr. Wily modifies Cold Man into a refrigerator, which surprises Auto. Stage 4: Forte Ooabare!? Machi Dai Hakai!? In , the city is falling apart, and Mega Man goes underground to discover the cause, fighting against a giant centipede robot (Mother Mukamukade). After defeating it, Bass appears underground with another centipede robot broken, saying he is searching for King, as Wily made Bass believe King sent a message to him saying he is stronger than Bass. Ground Man attacks them and the two team up to defeat him. Bass then claims he is the one responsible for destroying the city, giving the middle finger to everyone. Stage 5: Ten ni Tsuba suru Mono yo In , Mega Man and Rush go on a patrol in the skies, and the Metall he had rescued before goes with them. The Metall disappears and Mega Man finds a strange cloud with a proverb written on it, and is attacked by the cloud, discovering Astro Man is behind it. Mega Man is able to harm Astro Man with Spread Drill and talks with him, saying he doesn't need to fight, and Astro Man admits he is only doing it because King forced him. Astro Man is suddenly attacked by another robot. Stage 6: Sora ni Mitomerareta Mono .]] is the first chapter from volume 2. The robot that attacked Astro Man was Tengu Man, and after they talk, Astro Man leaves the area nervously. Without Astro Man's illusions, it's revealed that Mega Man and the Metall are in a large flying platform. Mega Man fights against Tengu Man, and during the battle the Metall rolls out of the platform, Mega Man putting himself in great danger to save the Metall by hanging in the border to catch him. Tengu Man starts attacking Mega Man while he struggles to not fall, but Bass appears with the Treble Boost and challenges Tengu Man. Mega Man returns to the platform and calls for Rush, but there is still no sign of him. To defeat Tengu Man, Bass lures him flying high into the sky until they reach space, making Tengu Man's wind attacks useless in the vacuum, and Bass severely damages him. When Bass was ready to finish Tengu Man, the Treble Boost's energy is almost over and Bass descends to the ground, yelling with Treble. Mega Man is then able to defeat the injured Tengu Man with the Metall's help, and falls from the collapsing platform, but they are saved by Astro Man. Rush finds Mega Man and the Metall and takes them back to Dr. Light's laboratory for repairs. Stage 7: Robot Dai Hanran!! Jinrui Kiki Semaru!? .]] In , a federal government minister called McCall contacts Dr. Light, showing him that King's robot army is starting a war against humans, attacking everywhere around the world, and asks him if there is nothing he and Mega Man can do to stop King. Mega Man and Bass then fly to King's fortress, Bass speeding up to reach the fortress first, invading the building and fighting against the several robots. After arriving, Mega Man fights against Burner Man and defeats him. Stage 8: Forte vs. King! Forte no Unmei ha!? begins with Bass fighting against Dynamo Man, Magic Man, and Pirate Man in King's fortress. After defeating the three robots, King shows up and faces Bass. As King carries with him a very resistant shield, Bass is unable to damage him even with a powerful charge shot. When Mega Man arrives, he finds King holding Bass' left arm, showing he was defeated by him. Stage 9: Kibou wa Kono sareta is the last chapter. Mega Man battles against King, but he is also unable to harm him because of his shield. During the battle, Mega Man is happy to see that Bass is still alive, but Bass is angry as he doesn't has enough energy left to continue fighting. To defeat King, Mega Man uses all his energy to fire a powerful charge shot, and is able to destroy King's shield, but shuts down afterwards. When King was going to give the finishing strike, Proto Man appears and protects Mega Man while Dr. Light, Roll, and Auto arrive and recharge him with energy cylinders. Recovered, Mega Man is then able to defeat King, and Dr. Light talks with the injured King. Proto Man gives an energy cylinder to Bass, and he recovers, then shouts at Mega Man, calling him an idiot as he leaves. Tokubetsu Shuuroku Rockman Tanpen Special!! is the last part from volume two, containing three small side-stories originally published in Comic Bom Bom between 1995-1996.Rockman & Forte manga side-stories * - Dr. Wily captured Roll and Mega Man goes to his fortress to rescue her. Bass and Ballade appear to stop Mega Man, but the two fight against each other to see who will face him, and Mega Man takes the opportunity to search for Roll, finding her stuck with a timed bomb. Bass defeats Ballade and goes after Mega Man, and the two battle. * - Short stories. In one of them Mega Man goes to Dr. Wily's house on Christmas and gives gifts to him and all Robot Masters inside. Most of them like their presents, except for Wily, who is angry for recieving a book written by Dr. Light. * - Features Enker and Ballade trying to defeat Mega Man by several means, like having Enker disguise as Roll to trick him, but their plans end up failing. Gallery File:Rockman&ForteV2.jpg|''Rockman & Forte'' vol. 2 cover Rnfcover1.png|Front and back covers of the Chinese Rockman & Forte vol. 1 Rnfcover2.png|Front and back covers of the Chinese Rockman & Forte vol. 2 New Edition Rockman & Forte.png|Cover of the 2016 release Rockman Burning Shot.png|Rockman Burning Shot title page rf2-156-157.jpg|Rockman Burning Shot sample Arigatou Rockman.jpg|Arigatou Rockman title page Onore Rockman.png|Onore Rockman title page Trivia *The "Stage 5" title and the phrase read by Mega Man are derived from the proverb . *Astro Man is misnamed in the introduction of volume 2. References External Links *Tanjou Scanlations - Rockman & Forte manga scanlations translated. Category:Manga